


It's the little things

by Selwyn111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: A bunch of short things about Junkrat and Roadhog getting to know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

His new boss of three was a tad weird but his catchphrase was one to live by. It's the little things. It wasn't a bad motto to live by but it showed at times. Roadhog couldn't deny that sometimes it could be fun to see other times it could be embarrassing to see, and sometimes both. 

One that was both that he frequently did and it was annoyingly based on something that was almost a century out of place, "Please not again." 

It was too late, standing atop of the bodies of his enemies. He danced. This dance was not like any dance, Junkrat stood in place and shuffled around his feet slowly spinning in a circle with his knuckles hanging low. Once he made a complete circle he froze in place and turned around waving his hands mouthing, "Razzle dazzle." 

That would have been fine if not a bit weird, it only got worse when he jumped around and started thrusting and grinning like no tomorrow showing off his pointed teeth. 

By the time that Junkrat had finished his victory dance and was picking up his frag launcher he could see that Roadhog was already some distance away. He starts sprinting on his legs to try and catch up to him, "Another victory my good quiet friend." 

He tries to contain his laughter at Roadhogs sigh, "And another stupid dance from you." 

"I would like to think that that was one of my better performances. Unless you think I-" 

"No." 

Roadhog moves ever so slightly as Junkrat practically jumps onto him, "So my dancing was good?" 

Under the mask Roadhog gives a cursory glance to his boss, "I never said that." 

"Then I do need to work on it more." Junkrat says as he stops. Placing his mechanical hand on his chest, "Roadhog I promise that the dance will be perfect. It will make you proud." 

Roadhog rubs his temples after putting his gun down on his bike, "I-" 

He stops himself there not wanting to give anything to make the conversation last and hoped that the treasure was really worth what the kid said it was worth. He was here to do a job and be professional as much as it meant out in the outback. He wipes off a bit of the sand from his bike before sitting on it waiting for Junkrat to make his way to the side car. 

Roadhog had to admit that it was funny to feel the kid cling to him on the back of the bike but he also knew that it would have been dangerous if they had to do any dangerous maneuvers. Kid got the concept of the counter weight and following his lead for balance but in practice they always managed to lean a little to the right. He assumed it was from the uneven weight of the missing limbs but as long as he managed to adjust to him it was fine. 

A side care was not the end of the world, it proved to be a benefit at times. Giving Junkrat a spot to curl up in and nap while driving to finally get him to shut his trap but that was just one of the little things.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the official roads for almost a half hour. Junkrat considered that to be plenty of time before he started to talk, "So what is your favourite meal?" 

Roadhog was not one to say something without a purpose but he also liked to think on his response. He had picked up on the curve of conversation early and adjusted, "Let me think on it." 

"Alright. Can I tell you mine in the meantime? Ha sounds like mealtime!" Junkrat sees the nod from Roadhog and goes for it, "I'm torn truth be told. I liked it when we went into the city and tried those little cookies and tea from the suit but knowing it was from that suit kind of ruined the taste. If I had to choose something that would be practical to eat and sustain for some time I think I would go with the old Junkertown masterpiece. Straight from the maggot farm double fister." 

The bike slows down for a second before going back to cruising speed, "I'm sorry?" 

"What are you sorry about? Did I make you forget what you were going to say?" Junkrat asks. 

Roadhog shakes his head, "Its not that. Uh, my favourite food is pasta in general." 

"Ahh so you can be saucy." Junkrat says smiling with a goofy grin. 

Roadhog continues to drive ignoring the comment but he hears him laugh and then softly after, "Never had pasta." 

"Then that needs to change. We can visit a place that does pasta, and then you can try some." 

"Italy!" Junkrat shouts out suddenly. 

Roadhog looks over furrowing his brow slowing down the bike so nothing happened, "I think that's kind of racist." 

Junkrat furrows his brow in response, "How is it what now?" Roadhog shrugs but Junkrat won't let it be at that, "What do you mean racist? Don't they have like the best pasta and pizza in the world?" 

"Subjective to taste. Personally, I prefer American pizzas over Italian ones." 

Roadhog almost had time to say oh no before Junkrat started again after seeing his impish grin, "Aww come on my guy, don't be saucy with me! Eh? Get it saucy? Like what goes on the crust- aww come on don't do that head tile with me or else I have to say you might be... crusty!" 

"I will pull over." Roadhog warns. 

"Are you tired of me?" 

Roadhog just shakes his head not giving him anything to respond to, while doing his best to ignore him now. Gripping the handlebars tight when he hears Junkrat shout out, "Come on Hog! It's not like this is pun-ishment!" 

It's these little things.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone fights and everyone has their breaking point. A fight is bound to happen especially if your boss is in the wrong about all that has happened. Looking back Roadhog did regret his outburst at the kid but he needed some sense talked into him but when he wasn't listening Roadhog yelled then went to a dangerous silent. 

Junkrat looked over him for a second before exploding back at him in a rambling sense but being more in his face and cutting with remarks. It got to the point that when he was trying to back up, and Junkrat grabbed his harness and hoisted himself up to be the taller one in the argument. After he finished he jumped down and huffed out one last curse in his direction before awkwardly stomping off. Almost tripping a few times because his leg leg got stuck in the sand. 

Neither spoke for a few hours which Roadhog thanked at first but when it was becoming night time he did feel bad, but he wouldn't apologize for being right. If it lasted another day then he would think about it. 

The first sign of a truce was Junkrat making all the food quietly without complaint while Roadhog was doing a perimeter check. Next came Roadhog fixing the fire and the sleeping arrangements without even looking at Junkrat who had walked off for a few mins. 

The next thing was a bit odd, Roadhog turned when he heard a small noise thinking that something slipped past the perimeter but the sound stopped. It came back as a dragging noise with a bit of metallic grinding. He goes to investigate the noise turning around one of the large rocks and almost stumbles on the apology. 

Junkrat removed his hand attached it to a trap and in the centre of the unarmed trap was a piece he had been eyeing off someone from a few attacks back. There was a small scrawled message on the paper that claimed how sorry he was and as another show of faith he signed it. 

Jamison Fawkes. 

Roadhog lets out a sigh, "Junkrat. You can come out. I'm sorry too." 

Sometimes you have to surrender, its in the little things. 

"Awww thanks mate. I'm sorry too for steppin on ya, and yelling in your face and all." Junkrat says stepping out from behind the rocks and looks at the trap letting the remote control for the arm drop into his pocket, "Can I get the arm back?" 

"Can I get the little remote control." Roadhog asks as he grabs the arm. 

Junkrat eyes narrow playfully, "Why?" 

"So I can quiet you down if I got to." 

"No then! Besides the controls are all too tiny for your hands built it for the delicate touch of my toes!" 

Roadhog glances down to the ground only to see Junkrat fall down laughing holding onto his side and sticking out his stub to Roadhog, "I got you good!" 

"It's the little things." Roadhog mutters tossing the arm back to Junkrat.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate the cold." 

Junkrat looks at his companion and really looks at him scanning him up and down, "You hate the cold? Well how do you think us tinnier people feel about the frackin' cold? You got the big coat on that fits you!" 

Roadhog rubs the bridge of his nose through his mask, "Yours did fit. It is not a perfect disguise that you ripped off without thinking." 

He sees Junkrat raid his finger in protest before dropping it back down again. Junkrat takes the remnants of the coat and tries to wrap it around himself again proving that it was a bit more effective this time. 

"Why are we here again?" Junkrat asks. 

"This place has the most unguarded precious metals." Roadhog replies. 

Junkrat rubs the sides of the coat trying to warm up, "About all this stupid ex-colony has going for it today." 

"You hate a bunch of things." Roadhog says after a pause. 

Junkrat stares at Roadhog, "No I don't." 

Roadhog stares back at him. Junkrat shrugs and continues, "Alright then, what do I hate? Besides omnics, the queen, the cold, loosing a limb or two, rats with fur that don't match, and rain." 

Roadhog didn't even have to say a word when Junkrat waves his hand, "Alright also besides that flavour cinnamon, suits, suit jackets with the lil shoulder things, -" 

This process went on a few more times until Roadhog shakes his head almost giving a chuckle. Junkrat went wide eyed, "You can laugh!" 

"Everyone can." Roadhog says loosing any mirth gained previously. 

"No there's a rumour that-" a sudden trepidation seeps into Junkrats voice, "That if you hear the hog laugh you got seven days to live." 

"That's the ring." 

"Wait up, the hog gives ya a ring then you die in seven days?" Junkrat asks. 

"The movie the ring." 

"Aaahhhh. Junkrat says shaking his head shrugging, "Its the little things."


	5. Chapter 5

A few times the kid was quiet, building, eating alone, and when he wanted to say something he shouldn't, "Spit it out." 

"What does it look like?" 

Roadhog furrows his brow and shakes his head at the question, "What does what-" 

"Under the mask what does it look like?" 

Loaded question. They had known each other for a few months now and were sitting in the back end of a shipping crate already starting their heist around the world. 

Junkrat sees the hesitation and slaps his metal hand to his own forehead, "Ow. Damn it. I meant what's the view like? The mask goes some distance away from your eyes as the lenses are off not for a correct forwards view. Do you just have two circles? Does it blend somehow? Or are you like a lizard?" He takes in a big breath following with the new crazy idea, "Do you look at all angles is that how you saw me in the bar and saw how stranded I was? Wait let me get behind- there! How many fingers!" 

"Four." 

He could almost hear Junkrat squinting at him, "Are you including the thumb as a finger or you don't think it's a finger?" 

"It's not a finger." Roadhog says. 

"And your not human! You half hog half lizard! You got eyes that can see the back of your head! That's amazing you know. Awww I wish I got something cool like that!" Junkrat says he goes on about what he wished could've have happened with his own personal changes. 

Roadhog couldn't believe what Junkrat was rambling on about, "It was a lucky guess." 

Junkrat looks at him and throws his arms in the air, "And it was lucky that you walked into the bar where I was? You got more and more luck than any man alive so I am going by what I said. You ain't human mate." 

"What will it take to show you?" Roadhog asks nonchalantly. He was already guessing about the roundabout conversations with Junkrat he knew it was coming. 

"Show me your face." 

"No." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Not going to see my face. You see enough when I eat that's it." Roadhog replies. 

"Alright how do I get you to trust me to show me your face?" 

Roadhog dwells on that, "A bunch of little things." 

He was three quarters of the way there. It's why he was kept alive on a whim, it was what the world deserved. The little things.


End file.
